


Kitchen Madness

by FilmInMySoul



Series: Valdangelo Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Fluff, Kitchens, M/M, already boyfriends, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com</p>
<p>"I’m up for anything really. Surprise me. :D Or ask your followers for more prompts. "</p>
<p>I went with cooking fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to drop by and send me a prompt! Hope to hear from you lovelies :3
> 
> Also very many apologies for the Spanish probably not being 100% I admit it's Google translate.

Saying that Nico was surprised by the phone call he had received from his boyfriend, Leo Valdez, at five in the morning would be an understatement, saying that he was also very annoyed, another understatement. Nico, however, answered the phone, his voice groggy with sleep as he listened to the Latino's rambling, saying he needed help, it was life or death, and that Nico needed to get to his apartment right away.

Nico knew that the other boy was exaggerating, the likeliness of him dying was not as big as he made it seem, even if Nico did not know the situation per-say. Leo's voice had just been a constant stream of words that Nico had no quite understood what he had managed to get himself into. Instead he simply agreed, told Leo to shut up, and dressed for the walk to Leo's.

When Nico arrived, he waited patiently, hands in the pockets of his black pants and hood pulled up so the wind would not chill his ears and mess his hair up anymore than it was. Reaching out a hand Nico knocked his knuckles against the door to Leo's apartment, the sound making a small echo and the boy waited. It seemed all at once the door to Leo's flat was opened with a quick jerk and Nico was being dragged in by the front of his jacket by a frantic Leo.

“He's crazy, I don't even know what gave him the idea that I know how to cook, I mean, yea I can put together cars and bikes and little things, non-organic things, things people shouldn't eat! But nooo, Jason just has to put the cake on me! What was he even thinking! Ese idiota! Yo no cocino, espero que se tropieza y se golpea la cara bonita en una pared de ladrillo! Espero-”

Nico grabbed the Latino’s shoulders, halting the boys flailing arms and nervous pacing. Leo seemed to calm under Nico's touch.

“Slow down and tell me exactly what's wrong.” Nico said, his voice stern and his eyes trailing up and down his boyfriend's body in concern. The only thing that seemed out of place was a thin coat of flower coating his fingers and some egg shell in his unruly hair.

“It's Piper's birthday today and Jason told me that I was in charge of the cake because he had to handle everything else and that it needed to be homemade because Piper couldn't eat the store stuff. I tried to tell Jason that I don't cook, but he just assumed that I knew how and dropped it all on my last minute! So far I've used salt instead of sugar twice and burnt three cakes.” Leo's face was pleading and Nico knew first hand how bad of a cook the Spanish speaking boy was. It was clear that Nico was Leo's last hope and only option. Nico sighs.

Letting his hands fall from Leo's shoulders Nico, instead, takes Leo's hand and pulls him along to the tiny kitchen that he had occupied more than once. In the air hung the smell of burnt food and the counter was littered with small piles of flour that had escaped the bowl during whisking.

It was clear that Leo had at least made an attempt to clean up while Nico was getting ready, the measuring cups washed and the mixing bowls clean. Sure the counter tops were a mess and the trash can was overflowing with black chunks of cake that had not made the oven process. Leo had a talent of destroying food.

Nico turned to Leo with a scowl and was met with a sheepish look, a flush of embarrassment over tan cheeks. Nico sighed again, it wasn't his fault, he never meant to be so bad at cooking. Walking up to the boy Nico placed a soft kiss on his cheek, a sign of tenderness he would only allow in private before walking back over the ingredients.

“Where's the recipe?” Nico asked, tying a black apron that had been lying on the flour dusted floor around his neck. Leo had tossed it down in defeat before calling Nico. Leo bounded up beside his boyfriend was an elvish smile on his face before handing over the little sheet of paper.

Nico looked it over carefully, it seemed simple enough, but even Nico knew that meant nothing when in the hands of Leo. Turning to said boy Nico gave a small look before pointing to the measuring cups. “I want you to measure out the ingredients while I preset the oven and time.” Nico said, handing back the recipe so that Leo could measure properly.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes, only the sounds of Nico rummaging through drawers to find the alarm clock and Leo sifting through the ingredients and measuring them carefully. By the time that Leo was done and all the measuring was finished Nico had set the timer and the oven had started to preheat. Nico checked over the measurements once, just to be safe.

“How about you clean up the counters while I get everything mixed up?” Nico asked, looking over to where Leo was leaning against the sink, the boy nodded and went to find a rag so he could clean.

The Italian boy got to work with mixing, making sure the ever step was followed to the best of his abilities while Leo whistled softly behind him, sweeping flour across the floor that rose up like dust with each brush of the broom. In almost no time at all the batter was made and ready for a taste test. Just to be sure.

Nico grabbed a spoon from the drawer next to him and scooped a small amount of the liquid cake on to it, he held it out for Leo.

“Take a taste.” The raven haired boy said, watching as Leo wrapped his lips around the spoon and ate the small amount of batter that was on it. He pulled back and smiled.

“It tastes good.” Nico smirked lightly as he leaned up on his toes and took Leo's lips with his own, tasting the residual batter with a quick flick of his tongue.

“You're right,” Nico replied after pulling away from the blushing Leo, who glared playfully.

“Tease.” Nico only smiled in reply before turning back around to oil the cooking tray and scoop the batter into it, Nico placed the tin into the oven and started the timer. When he turned around to face Leo he froze, in his boyfriends hand was a small pile of flower and a devilish look graced his lips. Nico glared.

“Don't you even think-” Leo tossed it onto him, the white powered contrasting deeply with Nico's black ensemble and hair but, nearly blending into his pale skin. Leo burst into a fit of giggles before squawking with indignation as a cold egg was cracked over his head. The kitchen wasn't cleaned until the timer ran out.


End file.
